Exceptional
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: Maybe he was right. I was stupid to disobey his words. I shouldn't have accepted this mission. I shouldn't have met him. It's all my fault. Now, I'm stuck. I'm really between a rock and a hard place. What should I do?  TsubasaxOC. Mind to read & review?


**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic in Metal Fight: Beyblade. I noticed there aren't many Tsubasa fanfics, so I make my own. I hope it's good enough to be in this fandom. Enjoy then! XD (It started from Metal Fusion episode 37)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight: Beyblade.**

* * *

><p>The clink of a wine glass filled with orange juice inside and a polished wooden desk broke the silence in that room–where the lights were turned off–when he put his drink down. A small gleam seemed to appear in his dark eyes after he heard a knock in the door. It slid opened slowly, showing a small figure silhouette. She opened her eyes which had been closed, sapphire orbs of hers looked shining in the darkness. "What took you so long?"<p>

The girl muttered "sorry" under her breath. Approaching him silently, she shot a confused yet blank gaze to the man, who was wearing a purple suit. Her feet stopped moving when she had reached his desk. A smirk was plastered at the rich man. She merely sighed and gave him a serious look. "What do you want me to do, Uncle?" She asked in a polite manner.

"I want you to continue the ex-member–maybe we should call him a traitor–of Dark Nebula's mission," he ordered. The girl's eyebrows twitched, looking dazed. A screen above him showed a picture of a man. His silver colored hair was long–like hers, but it was tied with a yellow clip. Golden eyes seemed to look straight at her. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt with a blue trim over his shoulders.

"Tsubasa Otori, huh? So, I guess I have to continue his uncompleted mission, spying on Gingka Hagane and his gang." She stared at his picture again. _He doesn't seem like a traitor. In fact, he's not bad looking, either. _She slapped herself mentally and brushed her thoughts.

"Have you known your targets?"

"Mmmm... only a few of them, actually."

"You should see this then," he said, clicking on the keyboard. Pictures were shown by the screen again. She knew some of them, a red head named Gingka, a man who had a scarred face–Kyoya, Tsubasa was in the picture list again, the owner of Aries–Hyouma, and the last... a brunette girl named Madoka.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The girl screeched. Doji turned to her automatically, covering his ears. She was in shocked state, pointing to the picture of Madoka. He rolled his dark eyes, it seemed he'd known this would happen. "She's my cousin! What do you mean, I have to spy on her too?"

"Of course. She repairs all the damage the beys taken. She must've known some information."

"Aaawww, I'll be very guilty-"

"You'd better not involve your feeling in this mission. Just do what I say."

"Okay," she whined. How come she would get the information? They didn't even know who she was! Except her cousin of course... Sighed, she couldn't cancel her mission.

"Good. I trust you to do that mission. And, note this, don't tell anyone about it."

"Alright. I know, being a secret agent of Dark Nebula. You've told me four times."

"Actually, you're _not _the only secret agent that I have. But, I know he's not suitable for spying."

"So?"

"If you complete the mission, I'll give you your freedom back." Her expression lit up. "But, if you don't, prepare yourself to be fed to L-Drago." His last words sent her some nerves. She almost shivered at the last sentence. Quickly lighten her mood, the pale skinned girl grinned to him with her trademark smile.

"Ya know I won't be failed!" She chimed triumphantly. Doji shook his head in disagreement. Her smile disappeared. She tilted her head in confusion, rolling her light blue eyes. _What in this world makes her uncle said so?_

The man realized that she was confused. He quickly made a cue for her to leave his room. "No, that's nothing. I was talking to myself." She just shrugged and followed his instruction. Doji picked his drink again and turned his chair to the window, he smirked visibly. Moonlight danced on his black hair and golden streak. "She just doesn't know." And continued his words loudly.

"Once you involve your feelings too much, you will never finish the mission, girl."

* * *

><p>At her way home, her mind was filled by Doji's words. Yes, she was pressing her left ear to the door so she could hear what her uncle said. <em>How come that will happen?<em> His people dropped her in her tiny house. She climbed the stairs and entered her room, then she plopped to the white bed. Lying her body, she stared to the ceiling and began to think. _What should I do first?_ She had to get her freedom back. Her fists balled when she remembered what happened seven years ago.

Her parents used to work with Doji's company when she was seven years old, and they were good friends. Her life was so... free that time. She enjoyed it very much, playing with her friends, getting visits from her cousins, taking pranks on people. But, it all changed when one day she got a phone call from Dark Nebula. They said her parents died accidentally, because of a new, untested machine exploded. And they were working on it.

The news spreaded to her family quickly. Some of her parents' siblings wanted to take her with them. However, they found a letter that said Doji would be in charge of her if they passed away. All they could do just shrug and leave her with him. Living with Doji wasn't very bad actually, though she had to call him "Uncle". She always hated to call him as her uncle. She gained all her needs, despite, she couldn't go out freely at every time. She also had to help him with his works. She was a girl who always liked freedom, she couldn't take the fact that she musn't go out without permission. But on the other hand, she owed him so much because he had paid most of her needs.

She let out a sigh escaped from her lips and sat. Suddenly, her laptop let out a ring. Sound of beep was filled her room. She picked it lazily. _One e-mail, huh?_ She opened the e-mail curiously, who was it? Name of Madoka Amano, one of her cousin, appeared on her laptop's screen. Her eyes widened. _Right! Madoka! Why I didn't think of her? She's one of Gingka's friend, isn't she? Maybe I will get some information if I'm around her. _She slapped herself mentally. _But, she is my cousin! She's the only relative who still keeps in touch with me, though it's via internet. Well, this is the only way and fortunately she thinks that I live on my own, I have to take this advantage. _Her pale fingers danced on the keyboard.

"_Hey, Madoka! How are you? I'm not really fine actually. Got some problem here." _She streched her hands and waited for reply. She was sure that her kind cousin would offer her to stay at her house. Madoka had a lot of rooms, plus, she told me that her parents were working in another country for months. After a couple of minutes, a beep was heard again.

"_Hi! I'm fine. What happened? Please tell me, I'll try to help you."_

"_Well, actually I got fired from my job. So I can't pay the bill and I guess I will be kicked out tomorrow. I have no place to stay." _She felt sorry for lying to her cousin.

"_You can stay at my house! I'd like you to stay here. We haven't seen each other since seven years ago though. I miss you so much."_

"_Mmmm... is it okay? I don't wanna disturb you."_

"_Of course not! Besides, my parents aren't here, so I get lonely here, alone. Just come here now immediately."_

"_Thanks a lot! You're a life saver! I'm going to pack and go there now. You haven't moved, have you?"_

"_I haven't, don't worry. I'm waiting! See ya!"_

A victorious smile crossed her face though guilty rushed inside her too. She started packed her things quickly. Locking her doors, she texted Doji with her cell phone. _"I won't be home for a long time. Connected with mission." _She started walking to the bus stop.

Hours later, Madoka's house, 7 AM

"Why do you seem so cheerful today, Madoka?" Gingka asked her with confusion. She had given him a double amount of his usual hamburger. It just seemed... so unusual. The brunette's head turned to him, she'd been staring at Kenta and Benkei. She smiled happily.

"My cousin will be staying here. I haven't met her for a long time. I can't wait to see her! I wonder she has turned out into a pretty girl or not," Madoka chatted merrily, making the others turned their heads to her.

"Wow, cool! Is she a blader?" Of course, Gingka who was the one said so. The aquamarine eyed girl shook her head.

"... What? No?"

"She's not. But, she does know a lot of beyblade information, we used to be taught with my father. She will help me with beyblade maintenance."

"Oohh, right! B-Pit is going to have two mechanicals!" Kenta exclaimed cheerfully. "So, the maintenance will be faster!" Everyone agreed his statement and started chatting about the new girl. Madoka laughed at their reaction. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. A melody of a song filled the room. Quickly, she got it at the second beep.

"Hello? Madoka Amano's here."

"_Madoka? It's me!"_

"Hey! Where are you?"

"_Right in front of the B-Pit, you silly. Don't you see me?" _A laughter was heard from both phone and entrance. Madoka ended the phone call and saw to the entrance, shocked. Everyone did the same too. There was a girl. Her skin was pale and her hair fell down freely. Light blue eyes were staring to Madoka joyfully. "You came!" yelled Madoka, overjoyed. She ran to her cousin and hugged her. She returned the bear hug. They talked with each other, it seemed they forgot there were her friends too. "Wow, you didn't change!"

"You too, Madoka!"

"Oh gosh, her hair is like yours, Tsubasa! B-B-B-Bull!" The fat man stated, making the girls and the others noticed about their silver colored hair. The new girl stared to Tsubasa and quickly changed to Kenta, _they're all here! Including Tsubasa and Hyouma_. _Tsubasa was like a splitting image of himself. It's not really hard to find him._ Madoka rolled her eyes, her cousin could be so sucks at introduction. She hit her playfully and gave her a look when-you-will-introduce-yourself.

"Well, cousin? What are you supposed to say when you introduce yourself?"

"Ooopps, sorry!" The silver haired girl said and smiled to her cousin's friends. "The name's Serenity Rivers. But, please call me Serena!" She told merrily and shook hands with the green haired boy and Benkei. Nodded to Kyouya, she came to Gingka and the owner of Aries to shake hands. Finally, she extended her hand to the silver haired man. She felt a bit nervous about this guy.

Her memory flew to the day she had seen him when she was going to Doji's office, and he's not supposed to be in the building, a small accident happened. _Gah! I don't wanna remember what happened next. _Serena thought, annoyed. What if he noticed her? Her plans would be ruined. But, he received and shook her small hand, but still noticing her nervous attitude. _Why did she look so jittery around him?_ He seemed wanting to say something, but, Madoka called her first.

"Serena! Let me show your room." She lead the way to her room. Serena's just following her upstairs. "Wait for a minute, we'll be right back!" The cousin of Madoka chirped. Then, they disappeared from their sight. Hyouma started a conversation between him and his friends.

"So, it's Madoka's cousin, their eyes have the same shade of blue."

"Yeah. Do you like the girl? She seems nice to me. Maybe we could befriend her easily." Kenta replied. "What do you think Benkei?"

"B-B-Bull! Same with you."

"We still have to be careful in case if she's a member of Dark Nebula." They turned to the scarred man. Disagreement crossed their face. _Is Kyouya dreaming or what? He's the way too wary._ Kenta told himself.

"Oh c'mon! She's Madoka's cousin! She doesn't seem to be one of them either." The red headed blader said.

"Chill, I did never see her when I was a member of Dark Nebula," Tsubasa told clearly. He just didn't know what he said was untrue. "Except she's a new member. But I don't think so, Dark Nebula never recruits a girl. Remember what Madoka said? She's not a blader. No worries." But, deep inside, he felt he'd seen her before. But, where? When? He couldn't even remember a single thing about her.

Meanwhile, Serena was unpacking her stuffs and grinned slightly. _Perfect! I will start spying on them!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How is it? Is it bad or good? Read and reviews please! XD**_  
><em>


End file.
